<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il più forte dei Vongola by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437323">Il più forte dei Vongola</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corona di peccati [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di PWP con Xanxus protagonista.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xanxus/Yamamoto Takeshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corona di peccati [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il più forte dei Vongola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.<br/>KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Xanxus/Yamamoto Takeshi	I suoi occhi erano un tramonto infinito<br/>Adult!Takeshi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Da soli nella palestra</p><p> </p><p>Xanxus afferrò Takeshi per il bavero della giacca e gli ordinò: «Vieni in palestra con me, feccia».</p><p>Takeshi ridacchiò, dicendo ironico: «Un tono nient’affatto perentorio», le sue iridi castane brillarono. Seguì Xanxus che camminava a grandi falcate, mettendo le mani in tasca, notò che sulla pelle abbronzata dell’altro, oltre le cicatrici, c’erano degli ematomi. Entrò in palestra e vide che l’altro chiudeva la porta. «Suppongo che tu voglia farmi vedere qualche ‘mossa di combattimento» proseguì a punzecchiarlo.</p><p>«Sfacciato» ringhiò Xanxus. Lo afferrò per le spalle e lo sbatté contro un muro, facendogli sfuggire un gemito e lo baciò con passione, sembrò divorargli le labbra mentre lo assaltava con la sua lingua. "Preferisco occupare la tua splendida bocca in altro modo".</p><p>Yamamoto chiuse gli occhi, ricambiando a fatica e respirando col naso. «Sai che gli altri potrebbero accorgersene?» domandò, boccheggiando.</p><p>«Ora non fare il noioso» ringhiò Xanxus, abbassandogli i pantaloni. Takeshi si sfilò le scarpe, mentre Xanxus gli afferrava spasmodicamente le gambe, arrossandogliele con le dita. «Di quello che pensano i mocciosi non m’interessa niente».</p><p>«E per quanto riguarda i Varia?» fu la domanda del ragazzo. La palestra era illuminata dalla luce elettrica, divisa a metà da una rete, con ai lati dei canestri da pallacanestro. In un angolo c’era un box di metallo con dentro diverse palle: da basket, rugby, pallacanestro e pallavolo.</p><p>Xanxus gli sfilò la giacca, continuando a spogliarlo ed iniziò a denudarsi a sua volta. «Spazzatura, m’interessa anche meno». Takeshi biascicò: «Certo che prendi fuoco facilmente», fremendo eccitato.</p><p>Xanxus gli morse il labbro con foga e lo succhiò rumorosamente, arrossandoglielo e gonfiandoglielo. Takeshi gli slacciò la cravatta, ma Xanxus si muoveva con selvaggia rapidità. Finì di spogliare entrambi e gli morse la spalla, facendolo gemere.</p><p>Takeshi s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, accarezzandogli i piedi e afferrandogli le caviglie. Chiuse gli occhi e gli prese il membro in bocca, iniziando a succhiarlo. Xanxus rise selvaggiamente e gettò indietro la testa, ansimò di piacere e i suoi capelli mori ondeggiarono come una criniera intorno al suo viso.</p><p>La lingua di Takeshi si muoveva rapida, si arrotolava intorno al membro del più grande, stuzzicandolo.</p><p>I versi di Xanxus erano bassi, rochi, di gola, alle volte simili a ruggiti.</p><p>Takeshi alzò lo sguardò e incontro gli occhi di Xanxus, pensando: "I suoi occhi sono un tramonto infinito. Credo di essermici perso.</p><p>In fondo come può una semplice pioggia resistere ad un cielo così grande e potente? Non a caso è il più forte dei Vongola".</p><p>Xanxus lo afferrò per i capelli, giocherellando con l’indice con alcune ciocche e lo spronò ad avvicinare di più la testa.</p><p>Takeshi obbedì, rimanendo a gattoni, le sue dita avevano lasciato dei segni vermigli sulle gambe di Xanxus. "Mi chiedo come possano pensare che una creatura così fiera non sia un Vongola purosangue e ancor di più non mi capacito della sua fedeltà verso il Nono.</p><p>Quel Vecchio e la sua sedia tarlata non valgono niente di fronte a lui".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>